


Tell Me Your Secrets, I'll Tell You Mine

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because honestly, Bisexual Meg Winter, Coming Out, Everything is the same except the ships are Winterking Kitazar and Peter/Costa/Jaquie, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of making themselves and their loved ones miserable, Freddie Kingston and her flatmates have decided to discontinue their list of Flat Rules, so the boys can continue dating their respective partners. Which leaves Freddie as the only person not currently getting her happy ending. Her secret? She's not happy about being alone. </p>
<p>Freddie might not be alone for long, though. Because Meg Winter has a secret, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Secrets, I'll Tell You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Slytherin/gifts).



> Written for Lady_Slytherin based on a prompt from a tumblr one-line prompts post, "Tell me a secret."

The dust has settled. The worst is over, the rules are gone, and harmony has been restored to the flat. So why does Freddie feel so  _wrong_? 

All of a sudden, everything is out of her control. She just has to trust that the boys will do their chores and stick to the budget and keep normal hours without the rules, and it’s making her fidgety. It’s making her anxious. Breathe, girl, breathe, she tells herself, placing herself firmly at her desk, making a list of the things she needs to get done this week. Planning is good, planning is calm. It helps keep her mind off things. 

Of course, of _course_ , one of those things picks right now to waltz through the door and recline across Freddie’s bed, dark hair spilling across her pristine white pillows. Freddie bites her lip, trying not to think too hard about the many contexts in which that beautiful hair could find itself spread across her pillows. Meg Winter laughs at the look on Freddie’s face. 

“Aww, what’s wrong, babe?” She’s grinning, her lips bright red with perfectly applied lipstick, her dark eyes glinting with laughter. Freddie bites her lip harder, then winces. 

“Meg, I’m trying to work. I have a lot to do before the trimester ends, and-”

“Come on, Freddie, you’re finally free! No more rules, nothing stopping you from having a little fun, right? Doing a bit of kissing, maybe? Partying? Woo!” Meg raises her arms high like she’s dancing or something. She’s way too excited about the end of the rules. Freddie doesn’t get it. It isn’t like Meg was waiting to date any of the flatmates, it shouldn’t matter to her that their dating rule is now defunct. Right?

Freddie sighs, turning to face her friend. “Look, it’s not that I don’t want to- can you keep a secret?”

“ _Can_ I? Babe. Come on.”

Freddie really wishes Meg would stop calling her that. It hurts so much more than she’s expecting. Having a crush on a straight girl is the worst.

“Okay, I know that I act like all I care about is rules and school and discipline, but- don’t tell anyone, but even though I wasn’t secretly dating anyone during the rules… I wanted to be. That’s my secret. Everyone else has someone. Ben has Beatrice, Stanley has Kitso, Peter has Jaquie and Costa… and I’m alone. I knew this would happen. I know I’m too bossy and uptight and annoying for anyone cool to actually want to date me, but I really want to know what it _feels_ like, to be with someone, and I’m scared, Meg. I’m scared I never will.” 

“Is that all? My secrets are better than _that_. Of course you’re going to date someone someday, you’re smart, and funny, and really hot. Don’t even worry about it.” Meg waves a hand like she’s waving Freddie’s worry away, but she sounds almost… sad. Freddie wishes it were that easy. It annoys her, the way Meg is just dismissing this.

“Fine,” she snaps. “Your secrets are so great, then spill. Tell me a secret, Meg.”

It’s only when Freddie looks up that she notices Meg is shaking. She reaches out to place her hand over Meg’s, and the other girl entwines her fingers with Freddie’s, gripping tight. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just… it’s hard. I’ve only told one other person this… I’ve only told Peter. He said you would understand, but it’s still hard.” Meg sighs. “Do you… do you remember the first day Beatrice and I got here?” 

Freddie couldn’t forget it if she tried. From the moment Meg had waltzed in the door, Freddie had been speechless. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of her all night. “Yeah…”

“The night I made an ass of myself by interrogating Balth about his hopeless gay love life right in front of his secret boyfriend, and then announcing to the whole room that I was straight?” Meg asks, not meeting Freddie’s eyes.

Oh. That. Freddie definitely remembers that particular cringeworthy moment, the moment when all her hopes had come crashing down around her ears. She nods, so lost in thought that she almost misses Meg’s next words. 

“…I lied.” 

“You- what?” Freddie can’t believe her ears. 

“Well, I mean, I didn’t _lie_ , exactly. I just didn’t realize at the time… I’m bisexual, Freddie. That’s my secret. I like girls. But, like, more specifically, I really really like _you_ , and life’s too short, you know? I have to live it. I had to say something. Even if you don’t… like me back, or anything, I’m just really glad to have met you.” Meg trails off. Suddenly seeming to realize that she’s still holding Freddie’s hand, she freezes, tries to pull away. But Freddie holds on. 

“Meg, there’s actually… I think there’s another secret of mine you need to know.” Freddie murmurs, and Meg looks at her, nervous and hopeful, still smiling. 

“What’s that, babe?” 

“It’s like you said,” Freddie forces herself to say. “Life is short. There are no more rules. And I’d _really_ like to kiss you right now. If that’s okay with you.”

Meg doesn’t even bother answering her. Not with words, anyway.


End file.
